


it feels better biting down

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Episode: s01e09 Rise Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then she's being escorted to the City of Bones, and holy fuck- Izzy's never had one of her own plans blow up in her face so spectacularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it feels better biting down

**Author's Note:**

> for npdsolo & title from lorde's biting down

“We all know she was fucking the downworlder,” Raymond says, and god, Izzy's never been so glad she turned down his advances. (He's pretty, she can admit that- but not nearly pretty enough to make up for his mouth.)

Lydia glares at him for a second, turning a softer look to Isabelle. “Don't worry, nothing will be authorized until after you've spoken to the silent brothers.”

There's more, Izzy can see Lydia holding it back, and an ugly laugh wants to tear from her throat. She didn't really think Izzy was innocent in all this did she? 

But then she's being escorted to the City of Bones, and holy fuck, she _does_ \- Izzy's never had one of her own plans blow up in her face so spectacularly. At least Meliorn is safe at the seelie court; worst case if she's banished, she'll trade in all the favors he owes her and live with the fae. 

.

The plan had been to seduce Lydia away from Alec. The seduction itself had gone smoothly, far easier than Izzy anticipated- the problem was in getting her to break off the engagement. It wasn't like Lydia could marry _her_ , and Lydia liked sensible practical things. 

So Izzy moved to plan b, or: keep having sex with Lydia, but now be best friends too and hope she falls in love. 

Isabelle honestly hadn't thought it would work, yet here she was, being marched to the silent brothers because Lydia was nearly positive she was innocent. 

Fuck everything.

.

Lydia makes the guards follow twenty paces behind them, and Izzy honestly isn't sure if it's supposed to be a reassurance or her testing if anyone will come to rescue Izzy. Isabelle knows they won't, Clary and Jace are in the faerie world- and there's a hollow satisfaction that no one else might be hurt because of her. (More over, no wars will be started tonight.)

“Do you know?” Lydia suddenly asks, “Any ideas I mean, so the investigation will be more efficient?” 

Izzy holds in a sigh, and supposes this shouldn't hurt. She wasn't supposed to care about Alec's fiancee anyways. “You were willing to kill someone for efficiency, to maybe start a war.”

Lydia's face hardens, “I see. And seducing me was what, a fail-safe?”

“No,” Izzy begrudgingly admits, “but I would have never loved you if I knew then what you could do.” 

It's a low blow, they hadn't spoken of any feelings much less love, and Izzy's expecting the returning fire. 

“Does that hold for your brother too? Or perhaps your parents?” 

“They're family,” Izzy says with a cruel smile. “I may be disappointed in them, but I'm not… disenchanted.” 

Lydia swallows, “That makes two of us. I never thought you'd help someone in league with Valentine.” 

Isabelle doesn't hold back her laugh this time, and it cracks through the night air. “Whatever helps you justify soft genocide.” 

And then they're at the City of Bones, and Lydia doesn't have to answer. Isabelle shakes off the shivers that try to skip down her neck, and follows one of the brothers in. She can do this, she knows how to take consequences.


End file.
